gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Far Cry 4 (2016)
"Wild Is Your Strongest Weapon" ''-The Game Official Tagline'' Far Cry 4 is the sequel of the 2012's Far Cry 3. The game takes place in 2015. A CIA agent, John Robinson must assassinate a terrorist, Raul Vaulkner. He's a big threat to America because he's holding America most top classified information. And if he shared the information, it could bring down America in a blink of an eye. Raul is hidding on an island in Caribbean that occupied by his terrorist force. The Graphic Engine is Dunia Engine 3, the modified version of Dunia Engine 2. With the engine, all environments are interactable and destoyable. Gameplay Far Cry 4 is same like other Far Cry, but with realistic way like Far Cry 2. When the player looting an enemy's dead body, the player can choose the stuff that the player wants to take. And if the player burn an enemy with Molotov or Flamethrower, some stuff will be destroyed but not all. The player still can take the destroyed stuff but they will not be usable and when the player sell it, it will worth less than $10. When the player health is low, the player will gain Adrenaline Boost. The boost will give the player more damage for their weapons, more sprint speed, but decreased the weapon accuracy. The boost will disappeared after the player gain a half of their health. With Dunia Engine 3, all environments in the game are interactable and destructable. The destroyed environments can be used for cover when in a gun battle. And the wind can affect weapons steadiness. And sometimes, slippery terrain can makes the player fell. Enemies now can act like the player. They can takedown the player for behind, above, below, and front of the player. But when an enemy do that, the game turns into a quick time event, where the player must block the attack and after the player do that, the player kills the enemy. And now when an enemy detect the player, sometimes they not alert their friends. Instead they trying to takedown the player. Enemies has four different class, Regular, Assaulter, Stunner, and Brute. And the player has three different skills, Enforcer, Predator, and Strategy. To get skills, the player must have Skill Points. Skill Points can be gained by raise the player's Level and completing missions and side quests. Weapons in Far Cry 4 can be fully customized. In Far Cry 3, the player just can change the attachments and the weapons camo. In Far Cry 4, the magazine size, attachments, camo, the bullet type, trigger, and the grip can be customized. When the player buy a weapon, the weapon damage, fire rate, range, and mobility are on minimum. With the player customized the weapons, the weapons damage, fire rate, range, and mobility will be increased until the maximum level of the weapon is reached. Every weapons have their different maximum level. For Example, a two star weapon maximum level is 25, three star maximum level is 38, 4 star weapon maximum level is 45, 5 star weapon maximum level is 47, and six star weapon maximum level is 60. And the terrorists has jammed the communication signal throughout the island. To restored it, the player must go to the comms towers and destroy the jammer. There are 20 Comms tower throughout the island. With restoring the communication signal, the map on the player gps will be visible. And if the player has restored all the signal, all maps will be visible. And there are 30 terrorists compounds throughout the island. And the player must liberate the compound to gain more allies and the player can access the compound armory and get some free weapons and ammo. Plot The story takes place in 2015 in an uncharted island somewhere in Caribbean. The player takes control of John Robinson, a CIA agent who has been tasked to kill Raul Vaulkner, a terrorist and a big threat to America because he has an top classified information of America and if he shares it to the world it will destroyed America. Intro John Robinson is in CIA headquarter, America. He's tasked by the director of CIA to assassinate a terrorist, Raul Vaulkner. The director of CIA states that Vaulkner is holding the top classified information of America that can destroyed America. And the director of CIA give John some photos and documents of Raul Vaulkner. And the documents said Vaulkner is on an uncharted island that filled with his terrorist force somewhere in Caribbean. The director give him two choices, take the mission or leave it. And John takes the mission and the director said that John will be going to the island in 60 minutes. It turns out, it's a dream and he wakes up and he realize that his hands are being tied up and he saw a bunch of Vaulkner's men are yelling and booing at him. And Vaulkner is walking to John and he taunt John and he said he's impressed about John's skills. And then Vaulkner takes his 44. Magnum and when he's about to shot John the screen's fades to black and a gunshot sound is can be heard. And then '"FAR CRY 4" '''text is shows up on the screen. And then '"10 Days Earlier" '''text is shows up on the screen. Story John is in a helicopter and he's about to jump out from the helicopter. Before he's jump out, the pilot tell him, a man named Alex Dorothy will meet John in his hideout and the pilot gave the photo of Alex. He's a CIA undercover that tasked to inflitrate the island and find any information about Vaulkner terrorist force. And then John jumps out from the chopper. But the landing gone wrong, John is landing on a Vaulkner's terrorist compound. He's trying to get out from the compound silently. And he saw Raul Vaulkner, but he can't kill him now. And then he get detected and he's knock by a Vaulkner's men and go unconscious. Then John is been waking up by Vaulkner and John realized he's in a cage and got his hands and legs tied up. He introduce himself and he said John will be executed in a few minutes and he told John to enjoy his last few minutes and then he leave. And John cut himself loose and silently makes his way to the armory. After reach the armory, he grabs some weapons and his stuff, Body Armor, AK-47, MP-7, P226, Flamethrower, Grenades, Molotov, Machete, Cell Phone, Binocular, and, Maps. And then he raids the compound and burn down a half of the compound. He tries to kill Vaulkner but he got away with his chopper. After all Vaulker's men are dead, he found some prisoners underground and he frees them and one of them is Alex Dorothy. Alex greets John and welcome him to the island. And Alex agrees to help John to hunt down Vaulkner. And he leads John to his safehouse. After reach Alex's house, he explain to John how to survived on the island. He tell John that he has liberate one of Vaulkner's compound and there's many compound left. With liberating compounds John will gain more support and allies from the resistance and Alex tell him too, Vaulkner has blocked all communication signal throughout the island and only he and his men who can use comms. To regain the signal John must activate the communications towers throughout the island. Alex tell John to get more support and allies. He tell John to activate one Communication Tower and one compound in Badland, in the compound there's the resistance leader, Floyd Mashner. He's a prisoner in there, with freeing him the resistance will trust him. Then John activate the comms tower. After he do that, John go to the compound. He raids the compound. After he kills all Vaulkner's men, he frees the prisoner and he meets Mashner. Mashner thanks John and after reinforcements of Vaulkner's men are comes and Mashner told the other prisoners that turns out they are the resistances grab the weapons from the armory and face the reinforcements of Vaulkner's men. After they survived the attack, Mashner offer John to join the resistance and John accept the offer. Mashner tell John that Vaulkner once is the leader of The Resistance. But one years ago, Callen Murphy, the leader of Vaulkner terrorist force brainwashed Vaulkner and turn him. After Vaulkner leads his force, Murphy is disappeared. Some says that Vaulkner kill him and some says Murphy is get out from the island to find another island to expand his operation. Murphy is not being seen much, so his face is not recognized by all people. And after doing some missions for Mashner to destroy Vaulkner's operation, John becomes famous and Vaulkner put a bounty on John's head and John is hunted by many bounty hunters and Vaulkner's men. Mashner contact John and tell him, The Resistance has created a plan to bring down Vaulkner's operation completely. Firat John must burn down Vaulkner's drug storage, Burn down the weed field and sabotage Vaulkner's drugs shipment. Then John burn down Vaulkner's weed field. After that he burn down the massive drug storage by exploding the storage. And then John headed to the docks, he faces a bunch of Vaulkner's men. And he sunk the drugs ship by planting a c4 beneath the ship and blow it. And then Mashner states it's time to visit Vaulkner. Category:First-Person Shooters Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Open World Category:AgentUnpreditable909's Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Montreal Category:Far Cry Games